


Temporary Indiscretion

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They felt good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [](http://kinky-hearts.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinky_hearts**](http://kinky-hearts.livejournal.com/) V-Day gift for [](http://memories-child.livejournal.com/profile)[**memories_child**](http://memories-child.livejournal.com/). Just a warning--this fic is not your happy-go-lucky MSR. In fact, it's kind of an abomination that I wrote it for Valentine's Day. But my muse was feeling awfully dark, and this is what came out. Forgive me. :)

She classified it as an indiscretion of a temporary sort when she rationalized her partner rolling her over on her stomach, their naked, damp skin sticking together as he entered her body for the first time, hot and hard, sliding through her slickness. She was embarassingly ready for this, a little ashamed by it all, but she needed this. She needed it so badly.

The wind was strong that night. It shuddered the windows of their ramshackle motel room he'd scavenged for them, in a little town in the middle of nowhere important, two people in the middle of what felt so insignificant at the time.

-

She heard him panting, felt her body tingle as she arched her back up into his chest, searing skin on skin. Outside the world shook in turbulence--inside, their bed shook as they joined together, over and over. It was quiet in the room--she only breathed, didn't whimper, didn't moan. His mouth, his breath, his tongue, his teeth, were hot on her neck, his hips grinding into her ass. She let her hair fall over her face and felt his cock, deep and hard, and she felt guilty for liking it so much, for wanting him to fuck her until she couldn't take it any more, for wanting him to come inside her. It had been so fucking long since a man had done that, since she'd smelled it on her afterward.

-

He'd known it was only a matter of time, that there would be a culmination of sorts, a point where they couldn't hold out any longer. Two hours ago they'd been spackled with shit from head to toe. Then everything snowballed rather quickly, even for him, after she, fresh-faced and clean, her hair wet around her shoulders, arrived at his door in a robe that clung to her damp skin like it possessed her body. The steam from his shower was still hanging in the air. She'd looked at him then, closing the door behind her. He'd never seen her look at anyone that way before, and she was looking at him.

She'd flicked off the light and darkness enveloped them. It was easier that way, he thought, much easier. They'd met in the middle of the room, teeth gnashing and hands tearing at her robe and his towel. Frenzied pants, open mouths greeting each other and finding new skin exposed to touch and taste.

His mind drifted now as he fucked her from behind, her smooth back and ass porcelain and perfect in the shadows. He thought of Diana, of Phoebe and Kristen, how they felt when he fucked them this way, how she felt a little different than all that bullshit, her pussy clutching at him, her tiny body challenging him to go at it faster, harder. She slammed her hips back onto his, tossing her hair, and all he could hear was their breath and the wind knocking at the thin wall between them and the storm outside.

He tried not to think of who they were, or what, really, they were doing. He focused on the slide, the heat, the aching in his groin, the tingling in his balls as he felt himself breaching orgasm, soon, really fucking soon.

"Are you on anything?" he panted, secretly hoping, slowing his thrusts for her response.

"Yeah," she breathed. It was the first time he'd heard her speak since she walked into his room.

That was all he needed. He fucked her harder, a few strokes more, and came with a thrust that made her cry out.

He felt good.

-

She tossed her head back when he came, driving into her, and she cried out at the mixture of pleasure and pain that coursed through her body, her eyes snapping open to the darkness in front of them.

She felt him roll off of her, heard him head to the bathroom. She laid down on her stomach, staring at the dusky yellow light filtering out from the bathroom where he was washing his hands.

She got up, slid her robe on and left before he returned to the bed.

She felt good.


End file.
